


an excerpt of texts II

by freckledbuttchester



Series: one new message [2]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledbuttchester/pseuds/freckledbuttchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>more texts between Charlie & Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	an excerpt of texts II

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-I can’t sleep I think you guys have ghosts_

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-are you seriously texting me when we’re in the same house?_

_-and really? we’d know if we had ghosts_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-dude, this is a bunker not a house. and it’s big. and I’m lazy. and I wouldn’t want to interrupt you having private time with your hand or something._

_-maybe you have super stealth ghosts. maybe they’re friendly though._

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-then u have nothing to worry about if it’s casper_

_-go to sleep weirdo_

_-and really? private time??_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-come read me a story_

_-deeeeeeean_

_-you’re not a very good host_

_-make me pancakes in the morning?_

_-whipped cream and strawberries_

_-making a smiley face_

_-please_

_***_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-thank you for making pancakes! :)_

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-can you pick up some more beer? cas knows which kind to get_

_-are you guys ever coming back?_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-nope, we’re running away together. obviously._

_-I was driving doofus. and cas is very particular about picking produce._

_***_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-you probably miss me already, don’t you?_

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-psh, no_

_-okay, maybe a little. no one understands the rules to the tabletop game we made up as well as u do_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-it doesn’t help that everyone else was drunk._

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-well, we were too_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-we’re champions though._

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-true_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-speaking of which, less than a month until THE JUBILEE!!!!!!_

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-I’m embarrassingly excited_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-dude don’t be embarrassed. it’s gonna be so much fun. and we’re gonna kick ass._

_***_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-do you want to skype during got?_

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-for sure_

_***_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-can you give me cas’ number?_

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-sure. it’s 785-555-7274_

_-why do u need it?_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_for reasons._

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-that’s so description thanks_

_-*descriptive_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-oh shut it, you’re not his keeper. just asking him a question._

_***_

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-explain to me again why you love Cersei so much_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-one, every woman on that show is badass in her own way. two, if she were a man, she’d pretty much be like every dude in their universe, except she’s more motivated by protecting her kids and family than most people. three-you know what, I’m just gonna call you._

_***_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-DEAN!!!_

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-yeah???!_

_-are you okay?_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-yes! I got the necklace! it’s awesome!_

_-thank you! and sam!!_

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-oh good! I’m glad you like it. :)_

_-remember to keep it on all the time. until you want/get an anti possession tattoo_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-you got it dad._

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-go to your room_

_***_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-next week!!!_

_-you got the email with all the info right?_

_-did all your stuff come in time?_

_-THIS IS IMPORTANT_

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-holy crap calm down ur highness, I was hunting a ghost_

_-yeah, looking at the email now, sounds good. we’ll meet up at ur place & head out from there?_

_-and yeah, we got the stuff. we look AWESOME. :)_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-GOOD. :)_

_-and yeah, you guys pick me up and then we’ll head to the fields._

_***_

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-we’re about 30 mins away, u hungry?_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-yeah, we can get something on the way out?_

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-cool_

_***_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-proposition for you guys_

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-uh oh_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-excuse you, wait until you hear about it! okay I kind of want to take you guys on a trip. as kind of a thank you for helping me kick ass at the jubilee._

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-u don’t need to. we had fun kiddo. :)_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-I know, but still. it was great and having you big strong actual fighter dudes makes it so much easier for me._

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-well, what kind of trip? I don’t do planes_

_-are we going to mexico??_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-psh, no. so much better. and no planes required!! :)_

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-you can reveal anytime ur highness!_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-comic con?_

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-ariuae uu seriosu?_

_-U SERIOUS?_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-I have 4 passes and I’d like to go with people I actually like._

_-I suppose I’ll have to settle for you three. :)_

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-YES_

_-well, I have to ask sam and cas_

_-BUT YES_

_-also, shut up dummy, u love us_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-how do you feel about cosplaying?_

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-as long as we don’t have to cosplay as sam & dean_

_-or like my little pony or some shit_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-I personally think you’d look stunning in yellow_

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-???_

**New Photo Message from “Your Highness”**

 

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-HELL. YES._


End file.
